dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ride for Glory
Ride for Glory is the fourth track of Dragonland's first full-length album, The Battle of the Ivory Plains. The music of the song was written by Nicklas Magnusson, and it's lyrics were written by Nicklas Magnusson and Jonas Heidgert. Lyrics ''The Battle of the Ivory Plains'' Booklet lyrics We ride into the sunset And race towards the dawn We carry on beyond the horizon Past the night to see the sun again For the glory, for the splendour For the honour and the victory We all hope that someday We can live in peace again But for now we must defend Our people, our homes and our lands We raise our steel, to the sky Journey on with hope held high Carry on, carry on Brave men you'll fight for your freedom So Ride on, ride on Ride on with hope held high (Solo: N.M) (Solo: E.H) (Solo: O.M) (Solo: E.H) (Solo: N.M) (Solo: O.M) (Solo: E.H)(Solo: N.M) (Twin lead: N.M - O.M) We leave our women and children We leave them crying behind But we'll return someday With happiness and joy For the glory for the splendour Journey on with hope held high Carry on, carry on Brave men you'll fight for your freedom So Ride on, ride on Ride on with hope held high With hope held high... Actual lyrics We ride into the sunset And we race towards the dawn We carry on beyond the horizon Past the night to see the sun rise again For the glory, for the splendour For the honour and victory We all hope that someday We can live in peace again But for now we must defend Our people, our homes, our lands We raise our steel, to the sky Journey on with hope held high Carry on, carry on Brave men you'll fight for your freedom So Ride on, ride on Ride on with hope held high (Solo: N.M) (Solo: E.H) (Solo: O.M) (Solo: E.H) (Solo: N.M) (Solo: O.M) (Solo: E.H)(Solo: N.M) (Twin lead: N.M - O.M) We leave our women and children Yes, we leave them crying behind But we will return someday With happiness and joy For the glory for the splendour Journey on with hope held high Carry on, carry on Brave men you'll fight for your freedom So Ride on, ride on Ride on with hope held high Carry on, carry on Brave men you'll fight for your freedom So Ride on, ride on Ride on with hope held high! With hope held high... Japanese lyrics 「我々は戦いと栄光の手にする… しかし我が心は故郷から離れることはない… 地底に地底に棲む小人達、深い森に棲む妖精達、高地に棲む 蛮人達、 そして最も栄える騎士達が我らに加わった 我々は一緒にこの世界を守るのだ さあ行こう…」 夕暮れに向かって驀進する* 夜明けに向かって疾走する 地平線の向こうに突き進む 闇夜を通り過ぎるのだ、再び太陽を見る為に… 栄光の為に、栄誉の為に 名誉の為に、勝利の為に 我々皆が望むことはいつの日が再び平和の下で暮らすこと しかし今は我々の民、我々の家、 そして我々の土地を守る為に戦わねばならぬ 剣を空に揚げ 希望を高く揚げ旅を続けるのだ 前進せよ、前進せよ 勇敢なる者達よ、汝の自由の為に戦うのだ 突き進め、突き進め 希望を高く揚げ突き進むのだ 我々は女や子供達を残して旅立つ 泣いている彼女らに背を向けて しかし我々ははいつが帰ってくる 幸福そして喜びと共に 栄光の為に、栄誉の為に 希望を高く掲げ突き進むのだ 希望を高く掲げ… (note: the character before 進 is difficult to read, given the booklet's font.) Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Solo, Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Solo, Keyboards, Synthesizers Cast :*Protagonist : Jonas Heidgert Trivia :*-Fact here-